Secrets
by LondonMarie
Summary: There are secrets people keep hidden in the darkest part of their souls. Warning: Character death


AN: What do you mean I don't own Harry Potter? Guys how is that possible.

Hermione Granger looked at Harry Potter and said "Malfoy's dead." She even had tears in her eyes. It looked like her heart had broken.

"How?"

"I did it. I knew it had to be me. I followed through. Are you happy now? I killed the person I love most in this world for your war. For your victory. I hope now you will never doubt where my loyalties lie Harry." She whispered coldly. How dare they believe I would betray them.

Ron approached his two best friends. They seemed to be having a fight. About what, the light side won the war. Harry won. Good did prevail over evil. Shouldn't they be happy? "Hey guys, what are you two fighting about?"

Harry turned to look at him then his gaze became glacial as he turned back to Hermione. "You never told him?"

"Told me what?"

"Please Ron don't be angry. It is all over now." She sighed. "You know how the Order didn't seem to trust me anymore?" He nodded. "Well that was because I was in love with Draco."

Ron paled, then his face became flushed with anger. "Where's that bastard. I'm gonna kill him."

"There's no need. He's dead." Her voice cracked.

"Well done Harry." Ron said.

"It wasn't Harry, Ron. It was me. Harry didn't believe me when I said I wasn't passing on information. So to prove myself I had to kill him." Ron looked at his female best friend and saw how devastated she was. No matter how much he hated that ferret, he could tell Hermione really loved him.

"Mione, I'm sorry." He would never want this to happen to his worst enemy, for them to kill the person they loved.

"Ron can you forgive me?" Hermione knew how much he loved her.

"Of course, you have proven you loyalty to us. Right Harry?" He looked at the boy with Lily's eyes.

"Yes." Harry may have agreed, but he still had a weird feeling that this wasn't over.

"We should get back to the others." Ron said hoping to relieve the tension that now appeared in the air. They apparated to the Burrow.

Waiting for them to arrive was and anxious Molly Weasley. As soon as she saw them she let out a breath of relief. All of her children, even her surrogate ones survived. There were losses, but surprisingly her family survived. Hermione looked a little sadder. Harry looked absolutely livid. What caused him to be so angry.

"There you guys are. I was worried."

"Hey mum. Is everyone okay?" Ron asked worriedly.

"Yes."

The trio went inside the ramshackle house. "I'm going to take a shower." Hermione said.

No one bothered to stop her. Ten minutes later Hermione was standing in a stream of hot water, plotting, planning.

Downstairs Molly looked at Harry and asked what was on everyone's mind. "Harry dear, you seem a little tense. What's wrong?"

"Well as everyone here knows Hermione was sleeping with that scum I might as well tell you of his fate. Hermione claims she killed him. We did see his body. I set it on fire, just to finish the job." Everyone looked at him shocked. No one noticed a person standing in the shadows smirking for all their worth.

Perfect. They are falling for the plan. I can't wait until later. The person backed away not wanting to be caught.

A few minutes later Hermione came in from her shower, everyone had stopped talking as they looked at her with pity in their eyes.

"Ms. Granger are you ready to give your statement?" An Auror whom Hermione never seen before asked her.

She sat at the table and began her tale. She filled them in how she and Draco came to be, the tale of their love from beginning until the very bitter end. By the time she was finished there were no more tears left to fall. Shocked silence filled the tiny kitchen. For so many years they believed Hermione was "pure". Completely unwavering in her conviction of good. They knew she loved Draco dearly, but they never believed his death would leave this shell behind.

Three months later………

Hermione blew one of her stray locks out of her eyes. Finally after months of being followed she finally escaped her watch dogs. Harry had been relentless in having her followed and watched. Every letter was checked, every time she left she was monitored. For months she had to deal with him preaching her, harping on her. Making sure no one was around she apparated.

She fell into strong pale arms. "Hello my love."

"Draco. I've missed you so much." She leaned into him. Pressing her lips to his she sighed. He picked her up to carry her up to the new manor. The doors opened, everyone inside went silent as they watched their new Lord and Lady enter. The couple ignored everyone as they went up the stairs to celebrate their reunion. The people looked at each other a smirked. They raised their glasses high for a toast.

Meanwhile in the country Harry's scar exploded in pain, causing his knees to collapse. The people in the back yard ran to him making sure he was alright.

Above in the sky the Dark Mark shimmered into place. The people screamed in terror as they realized a New Dark Order had been formed.


End file.
